The Sangster Besitary
by VanityFlair
Summary: A bestiary containing creatures in the 'Teen Wolf' universe found in my story 'Run Swiftly Through the Night'. Updated Periodically
1. Homo Seirenes (Siren)

_Homo Seirenes_

Siren

**Origin**

Greece – 4BC

Sirens were the handmaidens of Persephone, given the ability to grow wings by Demeter to fly around the world searching for Persephone when they were taken. When they were not found, they were granted the ability to pass between the mortal realm and the Underworld, creating the full avian form later to be known as the 'Harpy Form'. Finally, once Demeter no longer had use for them, they were given to Poseidon who granted them tails to protect the waterways.

**Culture**

The world's siren flock is a matriarchal society, as sirens are only female. The eldest of all sirens is the grand matriarch and historian. She holds all the records of the ancient days as well as the roster of all living sirens. When she dies, the title and responsibilities are passed to the next oldest siren. Matriarchs are often in contact with descendants of Oracles to help aid them in protecting their flock.

Sirens are all named after bodies of water, representing their connection to the sea god Poseidon.

**Appearance**

All sirens, dating back from their first recorded appearance in the myth, are known for their unique beauty.

Their hair is a fine silver golden color that darkens with age; younger sirens' hair may often look a whitish blonde, while others more golden.

Their eyes are a muted gray with a purple ring around the iris. This purple ring expands to cover the whole iris when a siren is using her male mental manipulation ability. As a siren ages, the gray is diluted with purple; older sirens have fully purple eyes while middle-aged sirens have varying degrees of purple-gray shades. This discoloration does not affect their male mental manipulation

When a siren is in 'Harpy Form' their features turn dark – their hair and wings turns black, their skin takes on a gray color with a silver sheen, and the whole of their eye turns black – which gives them an added boost of strength, speed and agility in an almost berserker-like fashion.

**Abilities**

Increased strength, speed, and agility

Accelerated healing

Male Mental Manipulation – the ability to persuade men into performing any act a siren desires. The siren must have eye contact with their subject and their wording must be precise. When this occurs, the purple ring expands to cover the entire iris. This ability affects supernatural creatures as well as humans, as long as they are male, and only affects one male at a time.

Song – when a siren sings in the tongue of the Underworld, she has the ability to manipulate singular as well as multiple males. Females can be subject to control by a song if the siren is practiced enough, though the control is significantly weaker.

Growth of wings to aid in flight

'Harpy' Form

'Aquatic' Form – growth of tail

Communication with the spirits via use of a modified – by an oracle or a descendant of one – blue quartz stone

Passing through worlds by calling on the spirits of ancient sirens through a modified blue quartz stone, often fashioned into a ring. Most sirens do not do this as passing through worlds is extremely painful

Blood bonds – bonds created by the used of using a werewolf blood to heal a siren or vice versa

**Weakness**

Henbane in any form

Mountain ash - Exhibits control over werewolves and other supernatural creatures.

Wings – inhibit movement even with increased abilities, and if they are broken at the base healing is almost impossible without blood sharing

Molting – bi-annual process in which old feathers are shed for new ones; extremely painful

Love – as sirens are known primarily as creatures of the underworld, their love lives are doomed to be difficult. Sirens' love is absolute and any betrayal, denial of reciprocation, or death of loved one could potentially break their spirit and – in extreme cases – kill them.


	2. Homo Lycanthropus (Werewolf)

_Homo Lycanthropus_

Werewolf

**Origin**

Greece – 10 AD

Lycaon, king of Arcadia, and his 49 sons were gifted the ability to shift into the form of a wolf as protection when the kingdom murdered on of his sons and tricked him into serving it to the gods. They were cursed by Hera, who hated all that her husband loved, and made them servants to the full moon.

**Culture**

Each individual pack has their own hierarchy, in which an Alpha needs at least three Betas to have a full pack. There is no known supreme pack that rules over all lesser packs.

Alpha – the leader of a pack of werewolves. It is the strongest, most powerful and so far the most lethal variety of Werewolf. Only an Alpha can give the bite that enacts the Change. A transformed Alpha can take on the appearance of an actual wolf – though its size is larger than average – or a large beast-like wolf. The Alpha rank can be inherited through family, achieved by killing an Alpha, or grown into by generating one's own pack.

Beta – can be born or bitten. Beta transformations are less complete than the Alphas in that they retain a mostly human appearance but grow fangs, claws, and fur. Involuntary Beta transformations can be triggered by strong emotions. Pain or an anchor to humanity can reverse the transformation. Bitten Betas (as opposed to born werewolves) have a mental link with their creators and can be 'called' against their will.

Omega – a "lone wolf" without a pack. Since being with a pack makes werewolves physically stronger, Omegas are not as powerful as their peers within packs.

**Appearance**

There are no defining characteristics of a werewolf in human form.

When partially or fully shifted, Alphas' eyes are red in color. Betas' eyes become a luminescent variation of yellow, orange, or amber, though cases of blue-eyed Betas have been recorded. [Reason unknown].

**Abilities**

Enhanced strength, speed, and agility

Accelerated healing

Heightened Senses – the ability to smell, see and hear far better than humans. The ability to see more clearly in the dark is also a faction of heightened sight.

Pain transference – the ability to absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures

Memory transference – the ability to transfer and/or take memories by inserting claws into nape of an individual's neck

Blood bonds – bonds created by the used of using a werewolf blood to heal a siren or vice versa

**Weaknesses**

Wolfsbane in all forms

Mountain ash - Exhibits control over werewolves and other supernatural creatures.

Full moon – though it is the time when a werewolf is strongest, the full moon is a time when a werewolf is least likely to be in control unless he/she has practiced anchoring himself/herself to humanity and it is possible they may kill someone they care about.

Psychological faults – when a human is Turned, they may experience some negative personality changed such as increased risk taking, aberrant social behavior, homicidal tendencies, and rebelliousness and distrust of authority. Younger werewolves with these tendencies are often more detrimental than beneficial as they are more likely to draw attention to themselves.


	3. Homo Immunis

_Homo Immunis_

The Immune Ones

**Origin:**

Unknown, though many species has their own legends regarding the origin of the immunity.

Werewolves – believe that one of Lycaon's sons begged Aphrodite to give him a wife that would be free of the curse that was inflicted on his family. His wish was granted, and they deemed the condition εχθρός του φεγγαριού (_enemy of the moon_). Later, it was found that his wife and her descendants were not only immune to the werewolf curse, but the effects of all supernatural creatures as well.

Sirens – believe that a siren wanted to find out if her love was true and asked a Finnish witch to make the man the siren loved immune to the siren's powers. In order to do so, however, the legend states that the witch had to take the man's soul away in the process. Thus, in the siren lore, immune ones are called _kuuro ja sieluton_ (deaf and soulless)

Inquisition – members of the Catholic Church during the Inquisition believed the immune ones were gifts from god to stamp out the supernatural scourge, naming them _puram et improbus_ – pure and ruthless.

**Culture:**

There is no known culture of the Immune peoples.

**Appearance**

There are no defining characteristics of an Immune one.

**Abilities**

Immunity

**Weaknesses**

Essence transference – because of their nature, _homo immunis_ are susceptible to a very unique and rare occurrence in the supernatural realm. As a preventative measure against total death, a supernatural creature could transfer their essence on a _homo immunis_ and attach their spirits together. If the supernatural creature were to die, their spirit would drive the living vessel into carrying out their resurrection.


	4. Syreni Ophthalmias (Mermaid)

_Syreni Ophthalmias_

Mermaid

**Origin**

Greece – 6 BC

Mermaids [and Mermen] were created by the sea god Poseidon to protect the waters. However, they did their job too well and began to attack innocent ships, killing and eating the crews. When the sirens were given to Poseidon, he tasked them with protecting the waters from mermaids.

**Appearance**

Mermaids, unlike their fictional counterparts, are not beautiful. Their skin is smooth in texture, and a mottled sea green color. There is no distinction between the torso and the tail of a mermaid; the blend together seamlessly, with the only distinction being the rest of their body is colored a lighter shade of green. Each side of their torso has a set of five gills, their jaw and forearms have fins and their hands are webbed. Their teeth are a leafy green color, pointed to better eat their food. Their hair is a fine mix of copper and black. It is easy to distinguish adult mermaids from juvenile mermaids by their eye color. A juvenile mermaid's possesses a cornflower blue sclera and a stark white iris; an adult mermaid will possess a coral red sclera and a stark white iris. Save for basic upper body structure – breasts and softer bone structure for a female, enhanced muscle structure and beard for a male – there is no distinction between a male and female of this species.

**Culture**

There is no set leader to a mermaid shoal. While in modern times their diet now consists of large fish – often times sharks as they are the best challenge – mermaids have been known to consume the flesh of those who are later presumed 'lost at sea'. The greatest delicacy is a pure soul.

Male mermaids do not participate in hunts, and are used only as breeding stock. It takes three years for a mermaid egg to hatch, and there is a great migration of the shoal to the breeding ground. Newborn mermaids breastfeed for the first 24 hrs of life. If they do not learn how to catch their own food following this, they are deemed to be weak and are left to die.

**Abilities**

Enhanced speed and agility

Enhanced strength

Telepathy among the species

**Weaknesses**

Extreme light

Oxygen

Fishermen


	5. Homo Centaurus (Centaurs)

_Homo Centaurus_

Centaurs

**Origin**

Greece – late 4BC

Titan god Cronus took the form of a stallion and impregnated the nymph Philyra, resulting in the birth of the original centaur Chiron. Chiron's half-horse, half-man form was permanent. His only son Carystus – whose mother was a nymph as well – was gifted the ability to shift from the half-horse form to a fully human form whenever he wished. Chiron was peaceful and wise; Carystus was war-mongering and thick headed.

Deciding sirens were mongrels, trying to steal the duties of his mothers' kind, Craystus vowed to wipe their existence from the face of the earth. After his grandson begged for help, Cronus created a legion of shifters like his grandson from the clouds. After Zeus ceased the battles between centaurs and sirens, he decreed centaurs were to remain in their homeland of Greece as its caretakers, while sirens were to seek living elsewhere.

**Culture**

Each individual herd has their own hierarchy, in which the leader – titled 'The Head' or 'The Great' – oversees the needs of his inferiors. The Head will often have a Second and Third-in-Command to assist in maintaining order and to receive advice.

**Appearance**

There are no defining characteristics of a werewolf in human form. When partially or fully shifted, centaurs have a bright emerald green eye color and their skin takes on a golden luminescence. In their partially shifted form they have the back end of a horse, the color of the coat and hair varying for each individual. In their fully shifted form they have the ability to sprout unbreakable horns made of bronze, and their hooves to turn bronze as well.

**Abilities**

Increased strength, speed, and agility

Accelerated healing

Full Centaur form – bronze horns and hooves

**Weaknesses**

Asphodel – the pollen and dried powder/distilled liquid of the crushed petals were poisonous to centaurs

Mountain ash – Exhibits control over werewolves and other supernatural creatures.

Temper – centaurs are quick to anger, and when provoked they would act irrationally and were therefore easier to outwit


End file.
